


The Winter Flame

by Serendinfinity



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendinfinity/pseuds/Serendinfinity
Summary: My take on what could happen in season 8, starting right after the finale episode. Mostly exploring the relationship between Jon and Daenerys.





	The Winter Flame

_Author's note : English is not my mother tongue so I hope it won't be painful to read :-/ Feel free to correct me if something makes you cringe. I hope you'll like it, this is my first try at GOT so I would love to have your feedback! Thanks for your interest!_

* * *

 

Jon woke up to an empty bed and for a minute he thought the previous night had been a dream. Something he’d been thinking about for quite some time now but without letting himself indulge into it. He would restrain any inappropriate thoughts he could have about her, about her military outfits that gave her so much presence and power, about her silver hair and the way it would surround her sweet face if she let those braids down. Yes, he thought Daenerys Targaryen mesmerizing but he kept on erasing such ideas from his mind as soon as they appeared since there was a more pressing matter to attend, the Great War against the army of the dead. His eyes adjust to the light and he soon realized this was no dream. This room wasn’t his and as he turned in the bed he saw her, sitting just a few step away, her naked back to him as she gently brushed her long hair. The view was astonishing, her silver hair against her fair skin seemed like she was just a ray of light, a sparkle of fire in the darkness of the room and the gloomy weather outside. She was everything he wasn’t and yet, it felt like he found some parts of himself in her. Daenerys Targaryen was stubborn, impulsive, proud but she cared about others and was ready to help those in need. She had that fierce temper that had melted the ice surrounding him, she was everything he needed. She saw he was awake and looked at him through the mirror with a smile. He sat on the bed, unsure what to do. He had come here with no goal, he just wanted to see her, unable to erase her face from his mind, and when their eyes had locked, it had seem obvious where this would lead. But Jon had not thought about what would happen after, what would she want from him, or not want. She was the Queen and he just a bastard, surely she would not want to be seen with him. So he looked around searching for his clothes.

« I think I should go. » he said without looking a her reflection in the mirror. He got up from the bed and felt her burning gaze on his back as he went to grab his pants.

« I did not give you permission to leave. » she replied after a few moments. She had not move from her seat in front of the mirror and when he looked at her he saw she was laying down her brush and turning to face him. She walked towards him, not a bit ashamed of her nudity and he started to wonder what she was thinking. He could not read her, and he stood silent, secretly wanting to kiss her again and throw her on the bed to discover her amazing body once again. He was finding it extremely hard to focus on her eyes as she approached him, a predatory look on her face.

« I see you’re not refusing me to grant you permission this time… » she started when she was close enough to him so he could feel the warmth radiating from her body.

« It’s quite difficult to say no to you when you’re looking like this. » he answered in a whisper, taking in her figure. She smiled, visibly satisfied to have this kind of impact on him.

« Do you want to? » she breathes, « Say no? Leave? »

« No. Not unless you want to. » Her hands found his chest, gently tracing the scars that marked the treason of his brothers of the Night’s Watch. She had not asked him anything about them yet, he knew she was curious about it, she had already asked him about that time Davos talked about the knife he took through the heart and he had diffuse the situation back then but he knew he would not be able to do so the next time she asked.

« I don’t want you to leave. » she looked him in the eyes, her hand still on his chest and he kissed her, pulling her body against his own. The kiss became more passionate as Jon’s hands stopped roaming her back to rest on her bottom. Daenerys did not wait to wrap her legs around his waist and let him take her to the bed. They woke up a few hours later to the sound of knocking at the door. Jon was out of the bed in a second, quickly grabbing his things to get dressed under the look of an amused Daenerys who simply sat on the bed, the furs covering her naked body as she asked who it was.

« It’s me, Your Grace. » came Missandei’s voice from the other side of the wooden door.

« I thought you might want some breakfast, I brought fruits. » Daenerys took a look at Jon who was almost completely dressed by now and she smiled.

« Thank you Missandei but I’m not hungry. I overslept, I’ll be up there in a few moments. »

« Alright Your Grace. » They heard her footsteps going away from the Queen’s room and Jon released the breath he had been holding all along. Daenerys still had that amused look on her face as she studied him.

« Now, I really need to go. » She simply nodded and he went to the door, listening to any noise outside that might prevent him from exiting without being seen. Just as his hand grabbed the handle Daenerys spoke. « Jon, come back tonight.»

* * *

 

They sailed for more than a fortnight before setting foot at White Harbor. Daenerys was not used to be on a boat for so long, she preferred flying, feeling the fresh air on her face rather than having to deal with the restless sea. Moreover, flying was way faster. Jon had sent a raven to Winterfell so when they arrived a few Northern men were here to greet them, or mostly greet the return of their king. He seemed to know each and everyone of them and genuinely happy to see them again. He made the presentations, calling her « Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen. » and the proud Northerners did not react, they just stared at her before one of them broke the silence to lead the group towards their mounts.

« The horses are fed and ready to leave, Your Grace. This way. » The man was talking to Jon who nodded before glancing at her. He was visibly a little uncomfortable but he had warned her and she gave him a small smile. During their time together in her room on the boat or when they just talked on deck he had told her it will take time before the Northerners accepted her as their new Queen. They were proud and had deeply suffered at the hands of Southern rulers but he had promised he would keep her safe no matter what. She trusted him blindly and she followed his tracks between the men casting her dark looks. They rode for hours, Jon at the front with Davos and his men leading the way, and Daenerys at the end, next to Missandei who was not used to riding horses. At one point Jon was next to them as the whole party was stopping near some kind of tavern.

« Why are we stopping? » she asked as they were all getting down their horses.

« Thought you might want to rest, it’s a long road to Winterfell. » Jon was already on his feet and grabbing the reins of her horse. She looked at Missandei who smiled, the two of them thinking the same thing, something that Jon had obviously forgotten.

« In case you forgot, Jon Snow, I was Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, meaning I rode horses for days and months without stopping. I don’t need to rest, let’s go. » With that she spurred her horse. A few seconds later Jon was at her side, on his horse, a small smile playing on his lips as he muttered

« I did not forget any of your numerous titles… » even if she had too many according to him

« But it’s almost twilight, we don’t know if we’re going to find another tavern before nightfall. We need to take shelter for the night. » he explained. « I was used to camp in the wilderness » she started but was cut of by his amused grin. She threw a questioning look at the man who bent to grab her reins and stop her horse.

« Yeah, I can assure you camping in the Dothraki sea is not quite the same as camping in a Northern, snow covered, forest. » She had to grant him that, she could not get used to this cold, as they travelled north, it became even more biting and she would love to sit next to a warm fire or have Missandei pour her a hot bath.

« Fine » she complied and turned her horse around. « But I guess a tavern full of Northerners means you won’t be coming tonight? » They stared at each other for a moment and she saw in his eyes the desire, the need, and she knew that he would find a way to visit her that night. Which he did.


End file.
